


fast forward...

by youareadarkhorse



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: CTM, Call the Midwife - Freeform, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Pupcake - Freeform, padelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareadarkhorse/pseuds/youareadarkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy and Delia's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fast forward...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any tense mix ups - started in first person and then changed to second. Also, sorry for any spelling errors.

"Right then, sweetie, are you ready?" Jenny asks in the calming manner that you've never forgotten from your days in the East End. You nod but you're not sure. This is the day you've dreamed of all your life, but now you're dreadfully nervous. What if you mess up? Knowing you, you'd fall over at the alter. You wonder if Deils feels the same way. The thought of her next door with Barbara and Phyllis make you somewhat reassured - you know she's probably nervous too.  
"Patsy? You're daydreaming again. Please come on, Delia'll be waiting!" Jenny cries. Oh how you wish that Trixie could be there, but she never came round to you being gay. In fact, you haven't spoken since she left the East End in 1970. It still breaks your heart everyday. However, you and Jenny Lee became good friends when Delia and yourself moved to the same area, and of course you want her there. So, you take one final look in the mirror and leave the room. 

It's 2013. There are phones that can connect to the Internet anywhere you are and 3D televisions and a bigger LGBT scene than ever before, but Delia and yourself have only legally been able to marry for forty days - what utter bullshit. You're over the moon, though. After ten years of a secret relationship - meeting on a crowded London male surgical ward in '58 and soon realising that both had absolutely no interest in men whatsoever and had a lot of interest in each other - you asked her to marry you, in the summer of '68 on your annual holiday to Paris. Of course she said yes - you two are soulmates, something you'd never believe in if you hadn't met, God forbid. And here you are - forty five years later waiting at the alter (although of course it's not a church) for the pretty Welsh girl whom you shared a room with at the nurses home all those years ago. Of course you could've got a Civil Partnership, but you wanted to marry, have the same rights, same recognition as any of your friends, and so you waited, saying that you would marry that girl if it was the last thing you did. Here you are. And here she comes. 

You've never seen anything, anyone so beautiful. Her long, thick, brown (you both dye your hair religiously) mane swept back into a high ponytail, curled at the ends and her fringe gently brushing her brow. Her dress is beautiful - strapless and ankle length, and makes you almost gasp. You can feel a tear in your eye as you fall in love with her even more. 

You, however, have opted for trousers - white crops that couldn't scream 'Patsy Mount' any louder if they tried. To go with that, a low cut cream blouse and the pearly white jacket that Deils got your for your thirtieth birthday, a garment that she thinks is long lost, so you notice the shock in her eyes as she looks at you, eyes hovering over your chest for more than a few seconds and then cheekily winking at you in true Delia fashion. Your hair, vibrant ginger, sits in the 'classic Patsy' half up half down beehive, bouncing off of your shoulders. 

Looking into the ensemble, you feel another tear prick your eyes - they're all there. Sister Julienne, well into her 90s, Sister Winifred and Sister Mary Cynthia, both already crying. Barbara and Tom, who give you a reassuring smile. Phyllis, who couldn't be prouder of you. Patrick and Shelagh, Angela. Timothy with his wife. 

And Trixie. Sitting on the aisle, smile so big her face might burst. She came. After forty three years of no contact, she's here, at your wedding. It feels like a massive weight has been lifted off your shoulders. You know then that you've got her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it...will try and update soon! Any comments welcome.


End file.
